Shuuichi's Mom
by PervyMonk
Summary: Yusuke sings a song to Shiori and has blackmailed Hiei into helping him. Parody of Stacy's Mom. Yaoi and wrongness. Enjoy


**Shuuichi's Mom**

This just proves how stupid I am.

I do not own YYH or Stacy's Mom. I do, however, own this five pages of crap.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, Kurama." Yusuke greeted.

"Hello Yusuke." Kurama smiled.

"I'm having a party at Kieko's ramen house and I was hoping you and your family could come." Kurama's eyes brightened as he took the invitation.

"Thank you Yusuke. I'll ask." They went their separate ways and Yusuke grinned, clasping his hands in a Mr.Burns like fashion.

"Excellent……Muhahahahahahahah" He coughed and looked around to make sure no one was around. "Ahem. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhHahhhahaaaaa!"

Hiei looked down at the cackling spirit detective from his tree branch.

"Idiot." He scoffed. Yusuke looked up and grinned.

"You're gonna help me tonight, right Hiei?'

" I have no choice, do I?"

"Ahh, I love blackmail."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone gathered into the ramen house.

"We've never had this many customers!" Kieko's dad said gleefully.

"And its all thanks to Yusuke!" Kieko smiled at him. He smiled back. He loved Kieko, but there was someone he thought was really hot and didn't get enough appreciation from her son's friends.

"Shuuichi, where is Hiei?" Kurama's mom asked.

"I don't know." Kurama said worriedly. "He said he's be here. Kuwabara isn't around either, I'm afraid."

Everyone was seated and Yusuke gazed around. He saw black hair and grinned. He walked up on stage, adjusting his jacket. He was dressed casually, this was nothing fancy, really. But she would remember it forever……unless her brain went phhhhhhtttttt. But she wasn't **_that_** old. Was she?

"Ahem, " He spoke into the microphone." Hey, everyone, thanks for coming. I'd like to sing a song to a special some one, some one who is really sexy. Hit it Kuwabara!" Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne filled the little noodle shop.

"_Shuuichi's Mom has got it goin' on_

_Shuuichi's Mom has got it goin' on_

_Shuuichi's Mom has got it goin' on_

_Shuuichi's Mom has got it goin' on_

_Shuuichi can I come over after school?" _Kuwabara was playing the drums and spoke into his microphone.

"_After school"_

"_We can hang by the po-oo-oo-ol"_

"_Hang by the pool"_

"_Did your mom get back from her business trip?'_

"_Business trip" _

"_Is she there or is she tryin to give me the sli-ii-ii-ip?"_

"_Give me the slip?" _Yusuke gulped as he saw Kurama's pissed off look. There was a bass playing but no one could see who it was. Only Yusuke and Kuwabara knew.

"_You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be_

_I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see?" _The bass player walked on stage and it was none other than Hiei! (Who **_didn't_** see that one coming?) He was dressed in black leather jeans with a blue muscle shirt that said Fountains of Wayne on it.

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed. All three of them sang.

"_Shuuichi's Mom has got it goin' on_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long_

_Shuuichi can't you see, you're just not the gir-guy for me_

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with_

_Shuuichi's Mom_

_Shuuichi's Mom has got it goin' on_

_Shuuichi's Mom has got it goin on" _Yusuke grinned at the crowd, who was laughing their asses off.

"_Shuuichi, do you remember when I mowed your lawn?" _This time Hiei did the echo and he didn't seem to happy about it.

"_Mowed your lawn."_

"Yusuke hates physical labor." Kieko muttered, looking pissed off. He was going to get **_SO_** many slaps for this.

"_Your mom came out, with just a towel ah-ah-ah-ah-on"_

"_Towel on." _

"YOU WISH, ASSHOLE!" Kurama yelled jokingly, although he knew Yusuke thought he was angry. He'd messed with his mind. Shiori was blushing, with her hands up to her face. Yusuke sweatdropped and moved to the side of the stage away from Kurama.

"_I could tell she liked me by the way she stared_

_And the way she said, 'You missed a spot over there-air-air-air'_

_And I know that you think its just a fantasy_

_But since your dad walked out your mom could use a guy like me" _Yusuke pulled an Axel Rose move. (1)

"_Shuuichi's Mom has got it goin' on_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long_

_Shuuichi can't you see, you're just not the gir-guy for me_

_I know it might be wro-on-on-ong_

_Shuuichi's Mom has got it goin on_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long_

_Shuuichi can't you see, you're just not the gir-guy for me_

_I know it might be wrong but _

_I'm in love with Shuuichi's Mom."_ Everyone burst into appuluse, save for a pissed off brunette schoolgirl.

"Thank you everyone! Good night!" Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei bowed and walked off stage. Kurama came up to them.

"Oh shit." Yusuke said, hiding behind Hiei.

"Yusuke, I'm not angry, though I am a little pissed about the gir-guy thing."

"So you won't kill me?"

'Not tonight. Hiei, you looked so kawaii." Kurama teased. Hiei blushed. "Why'd you help Yusuke anyway? I didn't peg you as the type to help with jokes."

"It wasn't a joke." Yusuke defended. "Your mom is really hot!"

"Yusuke," Kurama's eyes flashed gold. "You're pushing it."

"Right. Sorry."

"Hn. I'll tell you later, kitsune." Yusuke had snuck off because he saw Kieko coming and saw the raven haired hottie of his dreams. He walked over to her.

"So, Ms.M, how's ya like the song?" She blushed.

"It was very sweet of you, Yusuke, though God knows I'm past my prime."

"Bull. Say, hows about you and me go get a cup of coffee and-"

"YUSUKE!" Two voice yelled.

"Err…" He turned and saw Kieko and Kurama.

"You pervert!" Kieko slapped him repeatedly while Kurama grinned evilly. _Oh yes,_ _revenge will be mine…_He thought it was slightly funny but he drew the line at hitting on his mom. She was about to be married too!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later, Hiei and Kurama were sitting and watching the sunset.

"So, Hiei, you never told me why you agreed to help Yusuke." Hiei blushed.

"….He blackmailed me." Kurama raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? How so?"

"….He threatened to tell who I liked."

"Liked? Oh my-you have a crush! Who is it? Tellmetellmetellmetellme!" As Kurama begged, Hiei finally told him to get him to shut up.

"All right, all right! Arggg! ……."After looking to make sure no one was listening he said softly "Kuwabara." Kurama blinked. O-o Then he broke out laughing.

"Ahahahahahahahaahahahaahahahahahaahahaha!"

"SHUT UP KITSUNE!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahah! Kuwabara! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!" Kurama had tears falling from his eyes. When he finally stopped lauging, he said

"Man, you guys are gonna have butt ugly kids." Then he burst out laughing again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Help? Anyone?" Yusuke called as he hung from the wall. Kurama and Kieko had duck taped him to the outside of the ramen shop in his underwear. Breifs, not boxers. Damn, it was cold out! The tape was goona hurt like a bitch when it came off.

"Hiei! No!" He heard Kurama's voice. Hiei stalked up, pissed off. Kurama was in his boxers over Hiei's shoulder, his face red for laughing. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Hn." Hiei duck taped him next to Yusuke and disappeared.

"HIEI! YEAH, GO FIND KUWABAKA AND WOO HIM! Damn…." Kurama slumped against the wall.

"So, why are you here, you asshole?" Yusuke asked.

"…I made fun of his crush?"

"Oh. Funny, isn't it?"

"Fucking hilarious." After a moment they both shook their heads and said

"Kuwabara." After a few minutes of deafing silence, Yusuke began to sing.

"_Shuuchi's Mom has got it goin' on_

_Shuuchi's Mom has got it goin' on"_

"Shut up, Yusuke." Kurama said in an irritable tone.

"No way dude, I'm gonna sing this all night long!

_Shuuchi's Mom has got it goin' on"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOWOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, koi, did you hear something?" Kuwabara asked Hiei. Hiei stopped nuzzling his neck and smirked.

"no….what I **_don't _**hear is you moaning."

And so, Kurama was tortured by Yusuke's new hit single and Hiei and Kuwabara got it on.

**FIN**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

1-you know, where he did that circular pelvic thrust thing to the microphone? Yeah…

PM: So, what do you think?

Kuwabara:barfing:

Yusuke: I'm a rockstar!

Kurama: How do you know I wear boxers?

PM:Whistles innocently: I don't stalk you….

Kurama: O-o

Hiei:;kills PervyMonk, walks off:

PM: Bleh…-

Yusuke: Oh my God you killed PervyMonk!

Kurama: You bastard! Wait……do we even care?

Yusuke: Not really.

Kurama: Hey, want a smoothie?

Yusuke: You're buyin.

Kurama: Aw man,….

PM's Ghost: The smoothie thing is an inside joke between me, Sickkicks and MasterofShadows. (My cousins) Review……..or else no cookie for you.


End file.
